Chapter 020: Awakening
|Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Kakusei |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 020 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 5 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = August 2012 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 33 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 019: Light and Darkness |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 021: White Light}} Awakening is the twentieth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 5. This chapter was adapted into episode 23 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Ren and Aichi, both clearly exhausted, continue their battle. Ren wonders if Aichi can see the same image as him, his PSY Qualia revealing a premonition of his Phantom Blaster Dragon violently defeating Aichi's Soul Saver Dragon. Aichi, thinking that he can also see something, does as Ren predicts and rides Soul Saver. As his image dictates, Ren lets Aichi's first attack hit, concluding that the fight is already done and both of them are just going through the motions now. He Perfect Guards against Soul Saver's attack, saving himself from the critical trigger that Aichi checks. Disheartened, Ren says that making perfect plays every time has become dull, and that things do not feel any different even against another fighter with PSY Qualia. If Aichi shares his image, he says, then they both know the fight is already over. Riding Phantom Blaster Dragon, he attacks Soul Saver just as his PSY Qualia had shown and pierces it through the chest. However, contrary to his image, Aichi's spirit rises out of Soul Saver's body and takes shape before him. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Flogal *Alabaster Owl *Miru Biru *Giro *Sage of Guidance, Zenon *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Wingal *Blaster Blade *Sage of Salvation, Benon *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Soul Saver Dragon *Alfred Early Shadow Paladin *Death Feather Eagle *Howl Owl *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Blaster Dagger *Blaster Rapier *Blaster Axe *The Dark Dictator *Phantom Blaster Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Ren Suzugamori The fight continues from the last chapter: Ren's vanguard: The Dark Dictator vs. Aichi's vanguard: Blaster Blade. 'Ren's turn' After Ren rides The Dark Dictator (10000 Power) in the last chapter, then The Dark Dictator's skill activates, allowing it to gain +2000 Power for each <<Shadow Paladin>> rear-guard. then he calls Blaster Axe (10000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle and calls Blaster Rapier (9000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle in front of Howl Owl. Ren then activates The Dark Dictator's skill, allowing Blaster Axe and Blaster Rapier to gain +5000 Power. Blaster Axe attacks Aichi's vanguard (Blaster Axe's Power: 15000 vs. Blaster Blade's Power: 9000), but Aichi calls Giro (10000 Shield) to the guardian circle; the attack of Blaster Axe cannot hit. Next, Blaster Rapier boosted by Howl Owl attacks Aichi's vanguard (Blaster Rapier's Power: 18000 vs. Blaster Blade's Power: 9000). The attack of Blaster Rapier hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 3/6). Ren's The Dark Dictator attacks Aichi's vanguard (The Dark Dictator's Power: 16000 vs. Blaster Blade's Power: 9000), Ren's first drive check is Phantom Blaster Dragon, and his second check is unknown. Ren's attack hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 4/6), and he ends his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Soul Saver Dragon (10000 Power), then calls Alfred Early (10000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle and calls Knight of Rose, Morgana (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Alfred Early. Alfred Early boosted by Morgana attack Ren's vanguard (Alfred Early's Power: 16000 vs. The Dark Dictator's Power: 10000). The attack of Alfred Early hits Ren's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Ren's damage: 5/6). Aichi's Soul Saver Dragon boosted by Wingal attack Ren's vanguard (Soul Saver Dragon's Power: 16000 vs. The Dark Dictator's Power: 10000), but Ren calls Dark Shield, Mac Lir (Perfect Guard) to the guardian circle, discarding a <> so that the attack of Soul Saver Dragon cannot hit. Aichi's first drive check is unknown, but his second checks are Alabaster Owl (Critical Trigger), giving +5000 Power and +1 Critical to Sage of Salvation, Benon (Benon's Power: 19000). Benon boosted by Miru Biru attack Ren's vanguard (Benon's Power: 19000 vs. The Dark Dictator's Power: 10000), but Ren calls Death Feather Eagle (10000 Shield) to the guardian circle and intercepts with Blaster Rapier (5000 Shield) (Benon's Power: 19000 vs. The Dark Dictator's Power: 25000), so that Benon's attack cannot hit. Aichi ends his turn. 'Ren's turn' Ren rides Phantom Blaster Dragon (10000 Power), then Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill activates, allowing it to gain +1000 Power from a unit named Blaster Dark in the soul. He then calls Blaster Dagger to the front row rear-guard circle in front of Howl Owl, then activates Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill by counter blasting 2 cards and retiring 3 rear-guards; Blaster Axe, Blaster Dagger, and Howl Owl so that it gains Power +10000 and +1 Critical. Ren's Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks Aichi's vanguard (Phantom Blaster Dragon's Power: 21000 vs. Soul Saver Dragon's Power: 10000), his drive checks are unknown. Ren's attack hits Aichi's vanguard. At that time, Aichi's spirit appears in Ren's mind. Continue the Next Chapter Category:Manga Category:Chapters